


Hellverse Part 3

by DeseraBlackhart



Series: Broken Brain [3]
Category: Hellverse - Fandom
Genre: Hellverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeseraBlackhart/pseuds/DeseraBlackhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the final part of Hellverse. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellverse Part 3

She floated drifting on a platform of weightless delirium, sounds slowly coming to her but fading away before any one thing could be processed. She shifted and fell into the darkness again, waking hours later.

* * *

"How did...escape..security..tight is it not?..injuries were massive..better..-anitly..sedate..."

"Problems...test subject..important..no.."

What was going on? One voice was familiar, the other not so. A dim pounding thumped into the back of her head and she groaned, then attempted to reach up to feel her head. She stopped, her hand a few inches in the air, any progress halted by the thick bands strapping her body down. "Dammit! What the hell am I doing here?" she spat out. The silence was deafening as she received no answer. The two men that were talking earlier looked down at her and then one shook his head and motioned to the other, disgust lining his face. They walked out of the room and she lifted her head far enough to be able to read their lips as they spoke.

"She shouldn't be awake, let alone left to live. Why you refuse to put ONE subject down is preposterous especially this one! She obviously had a psychotic break long ago and has continually caused you problems. She is useless, nothing more than an annoying bit of flesh with only enough intelligence to kill." The one speaking was a doctor she decided; scrubs and an official air of pompous importance whipped around him in waves. His presence explained the straps on the bed and the numb feeling to most of her wounds.

"I can't, you don't understand! She is too valuable, and she hasn't had a psychotic break. It's part of her act, she has created a whole flock of personalities to test the lab. I've never once seen the same one, all I know is that she is well aware of what she does when she does it. She has no emotional attachment to the crimes she has committed and does not seem to have any real intent to fully escape from our facility. She would be going against her contract if she ever did, and she knows she would be terminated as soon as she breaches the terms that were lain down five years ago." This man had a hard set to his face, he was angry, though this was an often thing with the facility director. He was always and ever protective of his "subjects".

Throwing his arms out. the doctor yelled, his voice vibrating though the small doorway of her old cell. "So what! Murdering countless people each time she escapes is not enough to make you realize that she is an animal! She shouldn't have agreed to be locked in here, she should have been in a high security jail cell. After the first death here she should have been taken away and put on death row! Yes, it's a miracle that she is alive after nearly severing multiple arteries and cracking her skull in three different locations, but that was long ago. The only thing she would have been logically tested on is her bodies recuperation skills, not her mind! What's so special about her!?"

Shaking his head, the director looked into the cells' door and smiled wistfully. "This woman is smarter than you, she is smarter than me even. She has no problem throwing away her past to be able to forge a different future. Yes, she is violent, but not always so. She is lonely and scared of herself, and yet she takes the parts of her that she is afraid of the most and embraces them, accepts them full heartedly. Those may be the kind parts of her, or the extraordinarily brutal parts. Either way, she does not run away from herself and does not run from the truth. Before you comment on that, let me finish. She does indeed lie to others, in the most patronizingly sweet way. She makes it so believable that I am willing to bet you my position as head, that if I let you go in there and talk to her and she lied and told you that she was innocent, that she was attacked on the streets; that you would WANT to believe her." He opened the door again and continued, "Your efforts to hide what you had to say from being said in front of her were a load of garbage. She knows exactly what we were saying, she knows that you think of her as just something to be burned to a bloody crisp then thrown to the wind. Even though she knew nothing about you when she woke up, she now knows what profession you are, how old you are and how many children you have. She knows that you are divorced and unhappy with your life, and extremely unsettled by her." He turned to her and smiled again, this time it was sad, filled with the wanting of someone with an insatiable thirst for knowledge. He opened his mouth and before speaking, chuckled, "I am going to take your arm and chest straps off, but in turn for this I want you to comply with me and not attack anyone. Okay?"

Grinning the widest she could manage, she stuck her tongue out at the doctor and answered, "Why yes, I can do that, my savior from the mean old doctor over there. H-he says he wants me to be dead! How scary! Why did you let such a man come near me! You know I frighten like a little rabbit, oh, how I am trembling now from the thought of being murdered by such cruel hands." She crumpled her face and let a few tears drip out of the corners of her  
eyes while the director undid the buckles. Once they were loosened enough for her to sit up and undo them herself, she did so. "Thank you sir director, you are always so nice to me. What a sweetheart you are. It's too bad that people like you die early in the world. How old are you again? Twenty-five? A miracle mind, rising through the ranks before you graduated high school, Three years earlier than the rest of your class might I add. Ever since you were accepted into this facility you have made it your home. You loathe to leave this place and that is the only thing that is keeping you alive. Your cowardliness, your kindness. How pathetic you are." She let her crumpled face gather life again as she talked. The tears fell faster but her mouth no longer sagged, no longer did her eyes hold a false sadness and deep lines lace her face. No. Now she held the most contradicting expression. Thick tears rolling down her cheeks and a few  
slipped into her mouth via the wolf smile she sported as she talked. The lines decorating her face were happy lines, excited tongues carving dips in a cakes frosting. The directors face fell in the smallest of degrees, she knew that he was hurt, if only minutely He expected the words that he got from her, but they still hit as hard as if they were said by a family member, if he had had any left.

Furious at her attitude the doctor leaned into her face and blew his rotten breath in her face as he growled at her. "Does it gives you joy to act like the bitch you are? You hide behind everyone else and play the victim when the light is turned on you. Why don't you stop pretending to be such a pitiful, helpless, creature, and act like your true self? Every word you say makes me want to vomit you're so disgusting." He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "If you and I ever meet alone, I will personally carve you into tiny slabs of meat and bone and feed you to my dogs."

Before he could pull away from her she laughed and quickly sunk her teeth into the cartilage at the top of his ear and shook her head. A garbled cry strained from the doctors throat as he held his mouth closed then ripped her head away. "I'm a bitch am I? Well if that's how you think I truly am then I guess I should indeed act like one. I did have a dog once. She was a German Shepard, the sweetest little creature and like any other dog she had a penchant for sniffing crotches. I guess for her that is how she determined if you were a good person or not. Haha, How does yours smell Doc?" She pulled her legs out of the loosened straps and stood up, the doctor had a peculiar look on his face and was scrambling backwards, "Where are you going? I am trying to be the "true" me! Don't run, I wont hurt you, I've never hurt a bug in my life and I could tell as soon as I woke up that you were one big ass bug" She walked forward a few steps then looked at the director and laughed. Her voice bounded out of her chest in a rich cadence The joy that was peeking through her eyes was a sight that elated the director, never before had he seen this before. Though he knew that most likely it was another test, another ploy to gain trust and access to an open door. 

Walking up to her he grabbed her arm and led her back to the bed covered in limp, discarded straps "Please refrain from scaring the doctor anymore, okay? I'll be back to conduct some tests and check on your concussion in a few hours. Behave, please. Your contract is almost over..But, I don't think we will be able to let you leave even after that. You may have to become a permanent resident. I'm sorry." Looking down he let go of her and motioned the doctor out of the door and down the corridor The doctor looked at him and opened his mouth, the director looked sharply at him and spoke quietly, "You shouldn't have threatened her, she isn't mad or hostile towards you...But now that you have threatened her....Well the violent parts of her mind have you locked in a vault now..If you ever are alone with her as you wish to be...Her body isn't the one going to be fed to animals. You really shouldn't have done that."

* * *

She sat on the bed and swung her feet as she waited for the director to return to her room, she knew that it would be a while. The director was probably swamped with paperwork after her last adventure and he had to visit all the rest of the subjects to make sure that none of the others showed signs of behaving like she did. She was too violent and unpredictable to have two of her running around. 

Footsteps thumped down the hallway and she looked up, ready to get the talk over with so that she could take a nap before starting a new experiment. The director opened the door and started talking immediately, "I doubt that you want to live here for the rest of your life but the only other alternative is death, and I know you would take any alternative than that. If you cannot cooperate and stop killing new nurses and the security agents that get in your way whenever you pull your stupid stunts then I will be forced to put you down, as that doctor earlier stated. Please do not make me do that to you, you have been very beneficial to my program, it would be shameful to loose you now." He stopped walking in the middle of the room and completed his speech there, as the last of what he wanted to say passed his lips he turned away and walked back to the door, "I have to get back to the other patients checkups now, don't cause any more unnecessary trouble, I've ordered that no one is allowed to enter your room under any circumstances; to keep casualty levels down. I am now the only one that has an access key. I will be back to give you your dinner."

Before he could shut the door all of the way, she spoke, "Hey, make sure to keep a close eye on the patient two cells to the right of mine. If you don't you will have problems three days from now." Looking at his back from her spot on the bed she smiled and laughed, "And Director, this has always been my home, I just enjoy playing pranks of my brothers and sisters. Though I guess the time has come to balance myself out huh?"


End file.
